Final Dawn
by the forgotten eyes
Summary: Well, my first RE fic after my initial RE disaster-piece(it failed hoirribly) this one is actually pretty good, i'm happy with it.
1. Default Chapter

Aftermath-Raccoon Resistance  
  
Written by- Kuro Yuki  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any character from the R.E Saga, I do, however, own the new characters, which all of you R.E true fans should know are new, also, I created a new version of the virus....................MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH..............please, no flames, however constructive criticism will be accepted.   
  
Chapter 1-All around shake about  
  
The place is Raccoon City, a desolate ghost town, filled with complete and utter mutilation. The city was destroyed by creatures that had once been thought to exist only in nightmares. Zombies. The zombies were created by a virus that had been constructed by Umbrella Corporation, a familiar name to the people in Raccoon. There were many versions of this virus constructed overtime. The T-virus, then the G, the T-Veronica, and lastly, the Nemesis Virus.  
  
Jill Valentine was one of the key pieces in bringing Umbrella down. She, along with others, had thought that Raccoon was completely cleared of all zombies, but they were wrong. There was yet another secret lab, hidden in the hallways of the last lab, deeper underground. There, a few doctors had escaped to, and had survived the chaos, they had planned for something like this to happen, they foresaw it, and had kept food stores.   
  
It was three months after the final Raccoon clean up, seventeen years after the Final Battle, Jill was once again working for S.T.A.R.S, she had become the new leader, Captain Jill Valentine. They were using a geographical scanner on Raccoon city, that's when her sixteen year-old daughter noticed something strange about the area where the Umbrella lab had been located. The looked into it, and found out that there was yet one more lab, covering a small area.  
  
They sent a team in, with Sergeant Karin Valentine as the leader, and found the room. When they were finally able to break the door down, they found the bodies of five dead doctors, the bones starting to turn to dust. Luckily, the team was wearing gas masks, so they were saved from the stale air and wretched smell that still lingered. They searched the room, and found files upon files on the Umbrella projects, and, most shockingly, files on the Nemesis Virus.  
  
"Karin, look here. It's…something on the Nemesis virus." one of the team members said, picking up the file.  
  
"Let me see that." Karin demanded, walking over and taking the file gently. She opened the file and began reading. Then she scoffed, "Ch, We already knew all of this." she threw the file on the table again, and some of the papers came out.  
  
Attached to one of them was a photo. "Karin, look." he pointed.  
  
"What now, Coen, we don't have time to-" she stopped when she saw the photo. It was of a large creature laying a table, it looked like the original nemesis, only more…pointy. It had spikes sticking out of it's larger arm.  
  
"What the hell where they doing here?" Karin exclaimed looking at that page more closely.  
  
"We'll keep this file. Get the bombs ready, we need to blow this place to he-" she stopped, and everyone saw that she staring at the door, then they heard the groaning. They looked, and saw a zombie doctor who was highly decayed walking in. Karin removed her gun, and shot it once in the head, causing it to shatter.   
  
"You heard her, ready the bombs." Billy Coen(actually, Billy's((from Zero)) son) ordered.  
  
"Thanks. That was strange. Even though they're already dead, the zombies shouldn't be able to last that long without living tissue to feed on. You don't think they've sent in other teams, do you? I mean, I would know about that. Unless…they weren't S..T.A.R.S teams." She stopped and thought for a second, "Umbrella. It's the only explanation." she finally said.  
  
"Weird." Billy said, "Why would they, if they know what's here?"  
  
"Exactly. They know what's here. Right here, in this room. Is it ready?" she asked, looking back to the rest of the group.  
  
One of them nodded, and they all left. On their way out, they had encountered two more zombies, both were as physically dry as the other had been. The last thing they encountered was something none of them had actually seen before.  
  
"Jesus, what the hell is that thing?" Billy shouted, as the bizarre creature crawled towards them slowly, gasping, trying to move as fast as it could, which was still pretty fast.  
  
"A licker. My mother told me about these. This one seems to be struggling, though. Mom said they can be really fast if they have had enough to eat and are at full strength. Billy, shoot it with your rifle. Aim for the part where it's eyes should be. Do it, now!" Karin screamed.  
  
"All right, all right." Billy said hurriedly, removing his rifle, loading it quickly, taking fast aim, and then fired.  
  
The licker fell to the floor immediately, Karin walked up, removed her dagger, and drove it straight down, stabbing the licker in the neck, then she pulled the knife down towards her, to sever the head from the neck completely. "Just to be sure." She said calmly, seeing the shocked looks on the others faces.  
  
When they got all the way out, Karin removed the detonator for the bombs from a pouch on her side, and held on to it until they got into the jeep. They drove down the street, stopped, Karin turned around, and then pressed the button, watching as immediately the explosion erupted, causing the street above the room to be blown to pieces.   
  
"Wonderful. Now that we have that taken care, let's see what other creatures are actually surviving." Karin muttered, sitting down as Billy drove through the city.   
  
"Whoa! What the hell! It's an Umbrella truck." Billy exclaimed as he stopped the jeep.  
  
The door to the truck opened, and a young looking doctor with a goatee, light brown hair with a white streak in the front. "S.T.A.R.S. Good, you can help me. I need…Valentine. Jill Valentine. Where is she? I must warn her." he then feel to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Karin looked at the doctor with suspension. "Check for bites or scratches, if he does have any wounds patch him up in the van. Let's go, we're bringing him to my mother." she ordered.  
  
The crew obeyed, and Karin looked inside the open door of the van, inside, it looked like a normal company van, meaning that the back had boxes in it with the Umbrella symbol on it. She removed her head from the van, walked to the back, and tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. She removed her handgun, aimed it at the handle and fired at it, causing her crew to turn sharply and stare at her. She turned, and shrugged sarcastically, "What?!" she asked, looking at them.  
  
They all shrug,, so Karin turned around, faced the truck, and got in, pulled one of the boxes from the shelf that had protective netting on the side to keep the boxes from falling. Placing the boxes gently on the floor, she removed it's lid. Looking inside, she saw the top file, and gasped in shock. There was a picture of a young man, with jet black hair that reached his shoulder, his eyes were a piercing blue, and his skin was pale, however, what shocked her more was that it was a before picture, the after picture was what really scared her. The after picture was the same as the picture of the X0-Nemesis(the spiked one). She picked up the file which was attached to a clipboard. She read through it as fast as she could. His name was Xavier, he was a criminally insane mastermind who had cracked over three-hundred and forty eight safes in one year.  
  
She picked up two boxes, including the one she had found that file in. She took them back to her truck. Placing the boxes down, her team stared at her while she went back to the Umbrella truck, and brought back two more boxes. After about twelve minutes, she had loaded all the boxes onto her truck and she and her team drove off towards S.T.A.R.S Raccoon Base.  
  
Once they arrived, they got the researcher, who was resting on a stretcher, inside first. They found out that his name was Mike Rulo, which, they had found out from Jill.  
  
Karin headed down to the med-lab with a quick-pace. The door opened automatically, and she saw her mother talking to the man they had found.   
  
OKIES THAT'S IT FOR CHAPPIE ONE!!!! MUWHAHAH!!! Tune in next time, OMG, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WILL SHARON FINALLY REALIZE WHO HER FATHER REALLY IS, WILL HER MOTHER FINALLY BE FREE????............wait, wrong story....*ahem*......anyway, yeah. 


	2. Darkness Rising

****

FINAL DAWN

CHAPTER 2

DARKNESS RISING

ALRIGHTY HERE!!!!! THE SECOND EXCITING CHAPPIE IN MY R E STORY!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!.......................anyway, we last left off....with.....um....well......yeah, you read it, at least, i'd hope you read it, in stead of just skipping to the 2nd chapter, but that wouldn't make sense, now would it!? enjoy, much rated r-ness in this chapter. ^.~

"Why didn't you tell me?" Karin commanded, her voice filled with anger.

"Tell you what, Karin?" Jill replied, removing her hat, her hair falling down to her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me this man was my father?" Karin shouted, throwing a picture on the ground.

Jill knelt down, and picked up the photograph, she flipped it over, and gasped in shock. She showed Mike the picture, and he glared at it, also in shock. "I…don't know what to say." Jill stuttered.

"You can tell me why you kept this from me." Karin growled.

"I can answer that, actually. I told her not to tell you. I knew that she was with S.T.A.R.S, and she knew that I was Umbrella. Thing is, I was one of the few who were trying to bring Umbrella down from the inside. I failed, though, but they never found out. I would mess around with their computer systems under the hacker alias SEIFER. I worked from a remote system, with several precaution methods. I knew that with you being Jill's daughter, you'd hate me for working with Umbrella in any form. I helped…I helped in the creation of the latest virus." Mike said, his voice raspy.

"The Nemesis virus?" Karin asked, looking at her father.

"No, newer. The Memoriam. It's worse than the others. It…it kills you, and then turns you." Mike said, and he then stood, beginning to button his shirt.

"Memoriam? Hm…" Karin looked away, staring at the floor.

Mike and Jill exchanged glances, and then watched as Karin walked calmly out of the room. She stopped, just outside the door, and then turned. "Um, Mike…I mean…Dad, what happened? To you, the truck?"

"I was attacked…by…by…I don't really remember. All I know is that it left me alone, well, as alone as you found me. It looked like Xavier, but, something was different. We had designed Xavier to be a mindless drone, to be completely docile and under our control. If memory serves me correctly, something went wrong, there was more of a genetic mutation than what we had hoped to achieve. His intelligence seemed to go through the roof, he was sentient still. We are in huge amounts of trouble if he is still living." Mike informed his daughter, nodding his head.

Karin walked away from the room, walking through the dimly lit hallways, thinking. She made her way to the armory, grabbed two handguns, placed them in their holsters on her thighs, and then grabbed what resembled a shotgun, only it could held with one hand and the barrel was much shorter (please, if you know the name of this weapon, tell me!). 

Karin looked around for anything else she could carry, and then thought of taking a knife with her. She strapped the knife into a sheath that would rest on her lower back. "What do you think you're doing?" a deep, male voice said from behind her.

Karin turned sharply, coming face-to-face with Billy. "Billy…I…it's nothing. Get out of my way." she said, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not idiot. You're going back to the Umbrella building. It's dangerous there, you know that." Billy said, grabbing Karin by the shoulders.

Karin shook herself free from his grip, "Come with me then if you really care so much." she said, walking past him.

Soon, Billy and Karin arrived at the building, and Billy looked at her as he got out of the jeep. "What are we looking for?" he asked, unsure about the reason why they were there.

"A lab. I'm not sure which one, but there is something there I need to find." Karin replied, walking through the opening that used to be a door. 

Billy and Karin walked slowly and carefully through the building, found the elevator, and went deep below ground. Little did they know that they had been followed by someone…or something. They exited the elevator on the first floor of the research labs, and were shocked to see fresh bodies littering the ground.

"Umbrella…those bastards. They sent in their own fucking teams! Damn it!" Karin slammed her fist against a wall. That's when they heard the low moans, and the hissing. 

Billy removed his shotgun from the holster on his back, and aimed. Karin took out her handguns, and did the same. Soon, they saw the shadows on the walls, and the zombies walked into sight, and Karin and Billy began firing.

A licker began crawling on the wall in the hall to their left, and Karin turned, holstering the gun in her right hand, removed the shotgun-like handgun, and fired. The lickers head exploded, and it fell from the wall.

"So, what now?" Billy asked, looking at Karin with a smug smile on his face.

"Now we look for survivors." Karin replied, giving him an angry look.

ALL RIGHTY THEN!!!!!!!!! THERE YOU GO, CHAPTER TWO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHHA! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, NOBODY KNOWS!!!!! I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......................a reunion of the physical sort (very naughty) between Jill and Mike, survivors found, what will Karin and Billy find out about Umbrella's dark past? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON - Final Dawn-Chapter THREE- At Death's door.


End file.
